


Reasons.

by LiuWhite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Local, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hallucinations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Very Slight Humor, broken home, harsh words, no spoiler
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuWhite/pseuds/LiuWhite
Summary: Kehidupan SMA yang kata kebanyakan orang akan menyenangkan, menjadi mimpi buruk penyebab munculnya kembali traumanya bagi Osamu. Dia masih bisa bertahan untuk bersekolah hanya karena Atsumu, kembarannya, yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya."Kenapa... biarin. Biarin aku... pergi."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	1. Suara

Suara teriakan berisi intruksi aba-aba terdengar keras dari dua orang yang berdiri tegap di depan sekumpulan murid kelas satu.

“Gerakannya yang kompak!”

“Pandangan ke depan!”

“Ngapain kalian bisik-bisik?!”

“Udah ngerasa berani, hah?!”

Teriakan dari lelaki dan perempuan terdengar saling sahut-sahutan. Teriakannya semakin keras, semakin banyak juga orang yang berteriak, semakin panas juga matahari terasa di kulit mereka semua.

Osamu yang sedari tadi menahan rasa mualnya, mulai tidak kuat, dia merasa ingin pingsan.

Matanya ditutup rapat, telinga masih mendengarkan instruksi yang diberikan. Balik kanan, hadap kanan, hormat, istirahat di tempat, kembali merapihkan barisan.

“Ada yang sakit?!”

“Ad—“

“Tidak!”

Osamu kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Menahan rasa mual itu tidak pernah mudah, apalagi dengan semakin banyaknya teriakan yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

“Siapa yang atributnya ga lengkap?! Maju!”

“Kakak tadi liat, dek. Gausah bohong!”

Instruktor yang ada di depan memberi aba-aba istirahat di tempat sambil mengecek atribut adik-adik kelas mereka. Osamu bernapas lega, setidaknya dia dapat sedikit meredakan rasa mualnya dan pusingnya.

“Yang ga pake sabuk juga, maju!”

“Yang topinya ga bener, maju kalian!”

“Kaos kakinya!”

“Apa perlu kakak cek kalian satu-satu?!”

“Katanya udah gede, ginian aja kalian masih manja! Malu sama umur, dek!”

“Ayo, jujur dek, sebelum kakak tarik paksa kalian dari barisan!”

Pusing di kepala Osamu semakin menjadi. Tangannya bergerak meraih kepala dan lehernya. Satu tangannya menahan pusing, satunya lagi menahan rasa mual ingin muntah.

“Posisinya yang bener, dek!”

_“Huk—”_

Osamu secara otomatis menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, merapatkan mulutnya lagi.

“Sam,” bisik Suna yang berbaris di belakangnya.

Osamu tidak menjawab, kepalanya ditundukkan, lututnya juga perlahan ditekuk.

Suna menggenggam kedua bahu Osamu. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, Osamu ditarik agar dia segera berteduh di barisan paling belakang.

Osamu menahan kakinya agar tidak berpindah. Tangannya masih berada di depan mulutnya, mulai berkeringat dingin.

“Berdiri yang bener, dek!”

Teriakan demi teriakan semakin membuat Osamu pusing. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di depan mulut, beralih ke baju dengan cepat, lalu beralih lagi ke kedua telinganya, menghalangi segala suara yang dapat masuk.

“...m...”

Osamu bergumam, tidak ingin bergerak, kakinya masih diam di situ. Suna pun harus menarik Osamu dengan paksa agar mereka dapat segera berteduh di belakang barisan.

“Diem... diem... tolong jangan... napa...”

Air mulai mengalir dari mata lelaki bersurai abu itu. Mulutnya dilengkungkan ke bawah, sambil terus menggumamkan kata “diam” dan “jangan”.

Karena Suna lebih kuat dari Osamu, dia dengan usaha keras, berhasil membawa Osamu ke anggota PMR yang sudah bersiaga di belakang.

“Atsumu!” teriak Suna, tidak peduli dengan tatapan para instruktor yang menatapnya tajam.

Osamu terkejut, badannya mulai bergetar setelah mendengar teriakan dari orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Suna asu jangan teriak deket adek gue, tolol!” balas Atsumu dari kejauhan, sedang berlari menghampiri Suna dan Osamu.

Suna menutup mulutnya dengan rapat setelah Atsumu meneriakinya dengan ekspresi kesetanan. Dia takut dia melakukan hal yang salah kepada Osamu yang terlihat sedang sakit.

“Bund... yah... sto...”

Gumaman Osamu semakin banyak, semakin cepat. Air mata mulai mengalir lebih deras dan badannya semakin bergetar, menahan isakan. Sesekali Osamu terbatuk, tersedak air mata yang masuk ke mulutnya.

“Minggir!” desis Atsumu sambil mendorong Suna kasar.

Suna mundur karena terdorong, dan dia masih berdiri tegap. Sementara itu, Osamu langsung berjongkok menghadap dinding masih sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

“Osamu, Samu, makan dulu ayo, kamu pake dulu headsetku. Bunda sama Ayah ga kenapa-napa,” bisik Atsumu lembut di telinga kembarannya.

Tangan Atsumu merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan headset dan hpnya. Dengan lincah dia menyolokan headset tadi ke hpnya, kemudian menyalakan lagu apapun yang terakhir dia setel.

“Mereka... gara-gara... _hakh—_ ”

Osamu kembali tersedak air mata dan ludahnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, menatap saudara kembarnya dengan air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama sedih, Atsumu memasangkan headset miliknya ke telinga Osamu. Dari telinga, tangannya turun menepuk-nepuk bahu kembarannya pelan.

“Kak, kita ke kelas yang kosong dulu, ya,” izin Suna sambil menggiring paksa Atsumu agar segera mengevakuasi kembarannya.

PMR lain yang berjaga di situ hanya mengangguk, menanggapi permintaan Suna. Beberapa anggota PMR lain sudah bersiap membawa kotak P3K dan air minum.

Samar-samar, Suna mencoba mendengarkan percakapan antara dua anak kembar di depannya.

_“Kita gausah campuri urusan ayah sama bunda. Kita sekarang makan dulu ya, katanya kamu mau masakin aku omurice. Besok bundasama ayah pasti udah baikan lagi. Tenang ya, ntar aku nangis juga lho kalo kamu nangis terus.”_

Perlahan, tangisan Osamu mulai mereda. Sekarang hanya terdengar isakan yang sudah tidak ditahan lagi.

Osamu dituntun oleh Atsumu agar duduk di bangku dekat tembok yang tidak langsung terkena oleh cahaya.

“Keluarga lo... kenapa?” tanya Suna frontal.

Atsumu mendelik. Matanya menatap Osamu yang sedang menatap kosong pemandangan di luar sambil mendengarkan musik, kemudian menatap Suna tajam lagi.

Tangannya menarik Suna agar menjauh dari kembarannya, ke pojok lain ruang kelas.

“Urusan keluarga orang lain ga usah sok kepo lo,” celetuk Atsumu langsung ke intinya.

“Terus kenapa mbahas makanan?” tanya Suna heran.

“Cuma... ngulang kalimat yang gue ucapin buat nenangin dia waktu itu...” balas Atsumu sambil memainkan jarinya.

Mendengar jawaban kurang memuaskan dari Atsumu, Suna menatap Osamu dan Atsumu bergantian. Si surai abu yang sedang menatap kosong pemandangan di luar, dan si surai kuning yang menatap kembarannya khawatir.


	2. Kacau

Semenjak kejadian itu, Suna dapat mengetahui bahwa Osamu memang sangat menderita. Dia berkali-kali selalu ke belakang ketika instruktur yang ada di depan mulai berteriak dengan kencang setiap upacara. Ketika Osamu menahan untuk tetap berdiri di depan, pada akhirnya dia pun pingsan.

Dari yang Suna amati, Osamu juga menghindari laki-laki berbadan besar, atau, laki-laki dengan raut wajah tegas.

Bahkan kadang Osamu tersentak ketika Suna menghampirinya, hanya sekedar mengobrol atau untuk keperluan tugas kelompok.

Karena Osamu yang seperti itu, dan, tentu saja, Atsumu yang selalu menatapnya tajam dengan mata melotot seolah-olah kerasukan makhluk halus dan butuh disucikan, Suna kini sering berlatih untuk melunakkan ekspresinya di depan cermin setiap hari.

_“Lo kok niat banget, sih?” tanya Atsumu yang keheranan._

Tentu saja, karena sudah lebih dari satu minggu, ah, mungkin tiga minggu, dan ekspresi Suna terlihat menjadi semakin lembut. Bahkan Osamu terkadang mau tersenyum lebar di dekat Suna.

Suatu pemandangan yang langka bagi Atsumu.

_“Ya gapapa? Gue cuma mau bantu kembaran lo?”_

_Atsumu menatap Suna dengan tatapan menilai dan tidak percayanya. Suna, kan, bandar gosip sekolah. Apa dia mau bersikap lembut demi mencari teh untuk dispill?_

* * *

Karena Suna sibuk dengan tugas OSISnya, dia sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan Osamu. Bahkan melalui media sosial seperti IG yang memang diwajibkan untuk saling follow oleh kakak kelas.

Tentu saja itu karena Osamu masih belum memberikan nomor maupun akun sosial medianya yang lain kepada siapapun selain Atsumu, kembarannya.

Suna lelah sekali. Hampir seminggu lebih dia begadang tetapi tetap harus masuk sekolah karena OSIS sekolahnya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk acara sekolah. Bahkan tadi pagi dia tidak sengaja memarahi adik perempuannya tanpa alasan. Efek kelelahan ini memang sangat tidak mengenakan. Dia menjadi dalam mode 'senggol bacok'.

Bahkan, beberapa kali dia hampir kelepasan ingin membentak teman satu organisasinya.

 _”Sabar, Rin, tahan dulu... dia senior lo...”_ ingat Suna kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memijit pelipisnya kuat-kuat.

Sampai waktu istirahat makan siang, waktu istirahat paling lama, dia kembali ke kelasnya.

Osamu duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa, sendirian. Dia mungkin menunggu pesanannya yang selalu dia titipkan pada Atsumu, kembarannya, karena dia masih tidak mau berinteraksi dengan orang-orang ‘menyeramkan’.

“Halo, Sam,” sapa Suna sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Osamu hanya mengangguk dan menggumam kecil sebagai balasannya. Dia kembali memainkan hpnya di atas meja, mungkin me _nyepam_ saudara kembarnya agar segera kembali ke kelas.

“Eh, Sam, bagi nomor lo dong, sama Twitter lo,” pinta Suna yang sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di depan Osamu.

Osamu menunduk, “hmm, ngga mau...”

“Bagi dong, Sam. Sama temenmu ini,” bujuk Suna lagi.

Tetapi, Osamu tetap menggeleng seberapa manis dan persuasifnya kata-kata yang Suna gunakan untuk mendapatkan nomor telpon dan _username_ Twitter Osamu.

“Sam.”

Sudah tidak ada lagi senyum ramah yang dipaksa di wajah Suna. Ekspresinya kini menggelap, bahkan tangannya sudah dikepal. Osamu pun melirik ke arah Suna, mengabaikan hpnya yang berisik dengan notifikasi _chat_.

“Anj**g banget sih lo semua hari ini. Hah...” hela Suna kesal. “Gue dah minta baik-baik ya. Lo mau gue apain biar lo mau ngasih nomor ke gue? Butuh gue gendong, nina bobo, sayang-sayang? Lo haus kasih sayang, ya? Apa sih ya, gue bukan bokap nyokap lo yang bikin lo sampe traum—”

Suna menghentikan kata-kata pedasnya. Matanya melotot dengan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Osamu, badannya bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya berada di depan mulut, pipinya juga sedikit menggembung. Kepalanya juga ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

Ah, ini, dia tahu sekali. Suna tau apa yang Osamu rasakan sekarang. Dia sedang menahan rasa mualnya mengingat hal yang membuatnya trauma. Bahkan, air mata keluar semakin deras dari mata Osamu.

Dengan panik, Suna berdiri menghampiri Osamu. Tetapi, Osamu menolak Suna.

Kaki Suna yang tinggal berjarak dua langkah dari dirinya, ditendang dan diinjak dengan kasar dan penuh emosi. Matanya menatap nyalang kepada Suna, tetapi detik berikutnya, berubah menjadi tatapan ketakutan.

Tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar, kini semakin tidak terkendali. Dia mencoba menusuk pipinya dengan kuku tangan yang menutupi mulut.

Osamu mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak semakin bergetar ketakutan hanya karena manusia yang asal ceplos di depannya ini.

Tiba-tiba saja kerah baju Suna ditarik ke belakang hingga badannya menabrak bangku di sekitarnya, membuat seisi kelas yang sedang ramai, kini serentak menatapnya ingin tau. Bahkan, sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan Osamu yang sedang bergetar di pelukan Atsumu.


	3. Illusion

Selesai Atsumu menenangkan Osamu, mereka kembali ke kelas. Karena, dengan badan Osamu yang lebih besar sedikit dari dirinya, Atsumu harus menyeret Osamu ke tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkannya.

“Udah, ya? Jelek banget lo kalo cengeng gini.”

“Diem. Jelekan nangis lo waktu habis diputusin sama kakel cantik waktu itu.”

“Idih, tapi bener kan dia cantik?” tanya Atsumu dengan narsisnya. “Ga salah pilih cewe gue dong.”

“Cewe terus, cewe. Nilai lo memprihatinkan,” hina Osamu dengan ekspresi biasanya. Dia sudah kembali dengan _poker face_ andalannya.

Obrolan saling menghina mereka terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu kelas. Karena di dalam kelas sudah ada guru yang sedang mengajar mapel terakhir hari itu.

“Habis dari mana kalian?” tanya beliau.

“Atsumu ada panggilan alam minta ditungguin di depan pintunya, pak,” jawab Osamu cepat, dan langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Atsumu.

“Oh, iya, pintunya belum dibenerin ya. Nanti saya bilang ke tukangnya. Kalian kembali ke bangku masing-masing, kita lanjut membahas materi.”

Atsumu dan Osamu berjalan menuju bangku mereka yang bersebelahan. Dalam perjalanan sangat singkat menuju bangkunya, Osamu melirik ke arah Suna yang gugup dengan tatapan menghinanya. Tentu saja dibalas dengan ekspresi bersalah dari Suna.

“Hey.” Atsumu menarik lengan baju Osamu, menarik perhatiannya. “Ga usah diinget lagi, anggep dia angin aja, kek kentutmu.”

Mendengar peringatan keluar dari mulut Atsumu, Osamu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tapi tetap saja merasa agak kesal. Tatapannya masih terlihat seperti ingin menghilangkan Suna dari muka bumi.

* * *

Osamu melepaskan _helm_ nya dengan ragu. Matanya menatap takut rumah yang ada di depannya.

_Puk_

Osamu menoleh ke samping, menemukan kembarannya yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh semangat.

...? Kenapa? Apa dia mau menariknya paksa seperti dulu?

“Sante aja sih, udah gue bilang kalo mereka udah ga kenapa-napa,” ingat Atsumu lagi. “Lo kalo _PTSD_ udah bisa lebih parah dari lo waktu laper. Jadi, gue— aku minta kamu sabar dulu, tahan memori itu jauh-jauh di dalem dirimu, kunci yang rapet biar ga keluar lagi.

“Kalo uang hasil aku jual motor lama udah cair, kita pergi, cari psikater becus ga kaya yang dulu brengsek banget kerja ga becus mentang-mentang sepi trus lupa apa ya gimana cara nge _handle_ pasi—”

“Brisik banget lo ga kasian apa, kuping gue lo recokin kata-kata kasar gitu,” potong Osamu sambil menutup mulut Atsumu dengan helm yang ada di tangannya.

“Bah!”

Atsumu mendorong helm Osamu menjauh dari mulutnya yang masih terasa panas karena terkena terik matahari sepanjang perjalanan.

“Bleh. Panas banget helm lo,” celetuk Atsumu sambil mengelus bibirnya yang kini monyong dengan agak kasar.

“Hey!”

“Masukin dulu motornya dong, sayang.”

Baru saja Atsumu ingin memukul Osamu karena kelakuannya, tetapi langsung gagal karena panggilan dari bunda mereka.

Osamu terkejut, atau mungkin lebih ke rasa tidak nyaman. Dia langsung meletakkan _helm_ nya ke meja yang ada di garasi dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

“Biasa, bun, sensi makanannya Atsumu ambil,” bisik Atsumu kepada bunda.

Bunda tidak begitu paham tapi masih bisa memahami situasi yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Osamu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Setidaknya beliau tau sebanyak itu.

Atsumu dengan cepat membenarkan posisi parkir motornya— motor mereka berdua, dan segera menyusul Osamu yang sudah lebih dulu mengurung diri di kamar.

“Heh,” panggil Atsumu tidak sopan setelah dia masuk dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mereka.

“Ga usah sejelas itu napa? Ntar bunda sama ayah curiga, lo mau? Sante aja. Lo kek mantan gue, pms ya?” celetuk Atsumu asal, yang langsung dihadiahi dengan lemparan bantal di kepala.

Atsumu balas dengan memukulkan bantal tadi ke atas wajah Osamu.

“Dah, lo tidur aja dulu. Tenangin jiwa lo yang agak ga waras itu.”

“Kek lo sendiri waras.”

“ _Heiish_ diam kau anak pungut.”

Atsumu melonggarkan pegangannya pada bantal dan beranjak berdiri, keluar dari kamar mereka.

* * *

_Ouch_

_Argh_

_Ack_

_“Minggir!”_

Osamu terbangun karena suara rintihan dari luar kamarnya.

Dia bingung, ada apa di luar sana hingga akhirnya dia mengecek jam di hpnya.

Ini sudah lewat dari waktu ayah mereka pulang dari kantor.

Karena baru bangun tidur dan nyawa yang masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Osamu tidak dapat mengenali suara rintihan yang ada di luar.

Baru lah ketika dia melihat jam, membuka matanya dengan paksa, dan menyetel ulang suara rintihan tadi dengan suara yang menyambutnya siang tadi, dia sadar sepenuhnya.

Osamu ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya sudah berusaha dia gerakkan untuk keluar dari selimut, tetapi tangan dan badannya tidak dapat dia gerakkan dengan mudah. Seperti dia ingin keluar, menghentikan apa pun yang terjadi di luar sana, dan sisi lainnya menolak untuk kembali melihat hal yang mungkin sama dengan apa yang ada di masa lalu kelamnya semasa kecil.


	4. Reality (1/2)

_Note: yang sebelumnya adalah **ilusi**._

* * *

Atsumu menekan-nekan potongan lemon yang ada di empat gelas dengan garpu yang ada di tangannya. Gelas paling besar milik ayah, tiga gelas kecil lainnya untuk dia, bunda, dan Osamu.

Ah, soal Osamu, seharusnya sebentar lagi dia bangun.

_“Sakit ih, minggir!”_

Atsumu tidak menggubris omelan bunda kepada ayahnya. Dia dengan perlahan meletakkan empat gelas tadi ke satu nampan yang agak besar.

Walaupun tidak bisa memasak dan hanya bisa merengek minta dimasakan oleh bunda dan kembarannya, Atsumu cukup canggih jika dia membawa banyak makanan di atas nampan, bahkan dia percaya diri dia akan menjadi pelayan yang cukup baik jika bekerja sambilan di cafe.

Atsumu dengan semangat membawa nampan berisi empat gelas tadi ke ruang keluarga, di mana ayah dan bunda sedang bergulatt.

Bergeulat ini masih lumrah, seperti permainan ketika dia dan Osamu kecil dulu, iseng.

Ayah dan bunda duduk berdampingan, sangat dekat. Tetapi tangan ayah dengan usil memainkan rambut panjang bunda. Mungkin ayah ingin mengepang rambut panjang bunda, karena dia tidak direstui oleh Tuhan untuk memiliki anak perempuan, malah diberikan dua anak laki-laki kembar dengan tenaga yang berlebihan.

Ayah juga ingin main salon-salonan dengan anaknya.

Tapi ya bukan salon cat rambut dengan anak lanangnya. _(lanang:laki-laki)_

Ahem, jadi, karena ayah terlalu gemas dengan rambut panjang bunda yang panjangnya sampai pinggang, beliau ingiin sekali bermain salon—setidaknya dengan istrinya.

Atsumu meletakkan nampan tadi ke atas meja dengan agak keras, sengaja.

“Sekalian aja kencan, mumpung malming,” celetuk Atsumu asal yang malas melihat pemandangan uwu orang tuanya. Diam-diam dia agak uwuphobia.

Ayah berhenti mengunci bunda dengan pelukannya, beliau kembali duduk dengan santai khas bapak-bapak dengan satu kaki diletakkan di atas paha kakinya yang lain, sambil memainkan rambut istrinya dengan tangan yang menganggur. “Tau aja kita mau kencan.”

Bunda menampik halus tangan ayah, lalu beranjak berdiri dari sofa. “Dah lah, bunda mau ambil jaket dulu. Ayah, panasin mobilnya sanah.”

Selepas bunda yang masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan mungkin berganti baju, ayah langsung berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil dari kumpulan gantungan kunci yang ada di dinding.

Tangannya tidak lupa mengambil minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh anak sulungnya.

“Ga kamu tambahin madu?” tanya ayah setelah menyeruput minumannya dengan satu alis terangkat, heran.

“Enakan ori,” balas Atsumu dengan mantap.

Ayah hanya berkedip tidak percaya, tetapi langsung tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan minumnya.

Atsumu mengambil majalah lama yang ada di meja ruang keluarga, tangannya membuka tutup gelas minuman bunda. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Atsumu mengipasi minuman lemon milik bunda yang masih sangat panas, karena dia ingat bunda tidak begitu suka minuman mendidih.

“Eh? Punya bunda udah anget dong ya?” tanya bunda yang keluar kamar dan langsung melihat Atsumu yang sedang mengipasi minumannya dengan pose aneh.

Posenya, kaki kiri ke belakang sejauh kurang lebih lima puluh centi, kaki kanan agak ditekuk, dan tangan dijulurkan lurus ke depan, ke atas permukaan gelas. Aneh sekali anak ini, anak siapa sih. Heran.

Atsumu menjawab dengan semangat bahwa minuman milik bunda sudah aman untuk diminum. Dia juga kemudian meminum bagiannya sendiri, ya, walaupun masih terasa agak mendidih.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas, ayah dan bunda memakai jaket mereka dan lanjut ke acara kencan mereka.

_Yang aslinya hanya belanja bulanan di supermarket. Jiakh._

“Jaga rumah sama titip adekmu ya, Kak Atsumu!” pesan bunda sebelum mereka tancap gas.

Ah... Osamu.

Kenapa dia belum keluar dari kamarnya? Seharusnya dia sudah bangun. Seharusnya.

Akhirnya setelah mengunci pagar dan menutup pintu garasi dengan rapat, Atsumu mengambil potongan lemon yang tadi ada di gelasnya, dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Ew asem banget kek keringet gua."

_Tok tok_

“Kakak Atsumu mau masuk ya, dik Ocamu...”

Setelah mengetok pintu dua kali, Atsumu langsung saja membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Potongan lemon yang tadi di mulut sekarang dipegang di tangannya, disimpan untuk digigit-gigit nanti.

_Uhk_

_Hakh_

_Haa— haaa_

Sikap _happy_ dan main-main Atsumu seketika menghilang. Dia membeku. Membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

“S— SAMU!”

Dengan asal, potongan lemon tadi dia buang dan tangannya segera memisahkan tangan Osamu dari lehernya. Satu tangannya menahan dua tangan Osamu yang gemetar, sementara satunya lagi menahan kepala Osamu agar tetap berada di atas bantal.

Apa yang Atsumu baru saja lihat adalah Osamu yang sedang mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Pemandangan di depannya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak sama sekali.

Wajah Osamu yang merah dan air liurnya yang mengalir belepotan dari mulutnya, serta matanya yang kini merah dihiasi dengan air mata. Apalagi kepalanya yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

“Lo habis ngapain....” gumam Atsumu dengan suara bergetar.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, halo! ini •。, penyumbang cerita Miya twins angst di base HAIKYUUFESS twitter!
> 
> Aku memutuskan untuk copas ceritanya dari writeas ke sini untuk memudahkanku dan kalian. Dan, aku mengedit beberapa bagian, istilahnya, merevisi sedikit, yah biar lebih luwes dibaca aja.
> 
> Oh, chapter terakhir, akan ku post di sini dan kalian yang menemukan cerita ini, selamat anda gabut! /hj


End file.
